


Two Sides of a Coin

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: The relationship he shared with Merlin was an odd one, certainly. It encompassed a lot of contradictions, too, as strange as that was.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 12





	Two Sides of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

The relationship he shared with Merlin was an odd one, certainly. It encompassed a lot of contradictions, too, as strange as that was.

For example, they were both fiercely possessive of each other. And yet, they had no problems when one of them went off chasing whatever or whoever caught their fancy. In fact, they encouraged each other to find individuals to love and be with.

Maybe it was because they knew they had no real claim on each other. They weren't dating and they definitely didn't own each other, so it was alright for them to go off fraternizing with whoever.

But at the same time, it was different than that. Merlin was more than just a convenient lay for when he was frustrated. No, Merlin was his servant, his friend, his companion. And he loved Merlin, much in the same way they both loved Lancelot. He was a dear, trusted friend, someone whom they knew they could depend on and who was always willing to give them comfort when it was desperately needed.

But there was something between them that Lancelot could never really understand. No one could. They'd just been through so much, so many weird things together, that it was hard for anyone to really relate to them now.

But maybe that was alright. After all, they had each other to bestow that type of understanding on. They didn't really need anyone else for that specific type of love. But they needed others. They weren't complete when they were alone, not really. Certainly, they were happy, but they were happy with others, too. They needed the others. Gwen, Morgana, Gaius, Uther, the Knights, all of them. They couldn't be complete without their companions. And they loved them all, just not in the same way.

Some of them he shared a strictly familial love with. Others, he felt a chemistry with, a chemistry he had never been afraid to pursue.

But even with all of them, even if one of them could settle down with him and make him happy, he would still need Merlin. Merlin was his friend, his trusted advisor, and he would always need him at his side.

It was a strange relationship, yes, but it was one they needed. They were companions, never to be separated, and they were just fine with that. Others thought it odd, the things they shared, but they knew that anyone who deserved the other wouldn't mind that they were a bit of a package deal. Besides, it wasn't as if they were asking for a threesome. The simple fact of the matter was that Arthur and Merlin always had to be together. They were perfectly willing to share each other with anyone that could make them happy, continuously encouraged it, but at the end of the day, it was each other they turned to for comfort, for support, and simply for love.


End file.
